


A Night Out on the Town

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Public Sex, rhink, this was supposed to be a nice little drabble... welp...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Rhett has a plan for their date night but Link has even better plans...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a late Birthday gift to uninspiredfictionwriter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3  
> And thanks to RTR for betaing this for me. :3

''Okay, let's go, baby.'' Rhett held the car door open for Link. It was their first date night in months. Rhett's palms were sweating. It was funny how your lifelong best friend still could make him feel this way. But these were not normal nights where they would go grab something to eat and then go home to sleep, or back to the office to work. No, this night were meant for taking a break from the characters they had become. This was the way to relax and enjoy each other and be together like they were meant to be.

''Thanks.'' Link muttered. He wasn't used to this kind of endearments from Rhett. Their relationship was usually playful, teasing, brotherly... This fourth side wasn't new but it still made Link feel funny when Rhett treated him this way... Like a lover.

Rhett hopped in the driver's side. he had made a reservation to a small but fancy restaurant further away from the places they would usually go. He felt warm inside as he thought about holding Link's hand on the table in the sensual candlelit setting. His blue eyes would seem like they were violet and they would glimmer when he smiled. Rhett realized his cheesiness and rolled his eyes mentally. He squeezed Link's thigh gently and started the car. For his surprise, Link grabbed his hand. Rhett froze.

''Rhett... I'm not hungry. Can we do something else instead? I'm tired of constantly looking around and worrying someone might see us.''

''Okay, but there's not many things we can do... Unless you wanna head to some hotel-'' Rhett lowered his voice. He was already imagining them rolling on the bed, sweaty bodies tangled together. He gulped hard.

Link giggled. ''Nah, calm yourself. I was thinking we could try this.'' He gave Rhett a small card. ''It's a club... A private club...''

''Huh? Where did you get this?'' Rhett studied the card, then glanced at Link.

''From a friend. it's not important. Can we, Rhett? I just wanna have some fun.'' Link was pouting a little and he made his best puppy impression he could.

Rhett wasn't sure if it would be a good idea but changing their routine sounded tempting. He couldn't remember a time they had been a club together, so he nodded. ''Okay, then. Give me the directions.''

Link's expression changed; he looked like he was glowing and Rhett had a feeling there was more that Link wasn't telling him. 

Link gave the directions and silently they drove. Link was tapping his fingers on the dashboard. ''It's there!''

Rhett looked around, he was driving slowly but he couldn't see anything but old brick buildings around. ''Where?''

''Just park here.''

Rhett did as he was told and before he could ask more questions, Link hopped out of the car. Rhett followed him and Link waited for him to join. He almost pulled his hand away when Link slipped his own into Rhett's. ''Don't worry, no one's here.'' Link smiled and led Rhett towards the building across the street.

Rhett thought it was better not to ask questions, even though he had several in his mind. First of all: Had Link been here before?

Link knocked on the steel door and after a moment it opened. Rhett could hear electronic music vaguely coming from inside.

''Names?'' The bald doorman asked. ''Link. This is Rhett.'' Link pointed at themselves. The doorman checked the list he had in his hand, and now Rhett had, even more, questions. But there would be a better time to ask them, this was not it. 

The doorman nodded and stepped aside, letting the two of them in. When the door was closed Link stopped in his tracks and he reached his hand to grab Rhett by his neck to pull his head down for a quick kiss. 

''Relax,'' Link whispered. They went further into the building. There was an option to go downstairs or continue the way further. ''I think we'll leave the downstairs for some other time,'' Link winked quickly and kept going. the music was getting louder and they reached a door. Link pushed it open and a whole new world opened up to them.

Rhett had never been in a place like this. There was a lot of men, some of them he even recognized because of their celebrity status. Rhett's eyes widened he just kept wondering how the hell Link got an invite to a place like this.

He was still staring at his surroundings until he noticed Link pulling his sleeve to get his attention. He turned to look at him and leaned down to hear him over the loud music. ''Go sit there.'' Link pointed at the empty couch near the dance floor. ''I'll get something for us to drink.''

Rhett was overwhelmed by the things he saw. Being with Link was comfortable but in an environment where there were other men, grinding on to each other on the dance floor, making out in the seating area, the couple in front of him nearly dry humping. Was Link into this? Is this what he wants? For them to become animals and forget their morals?

Rhett thought about leaving, but then he saw Link walking towards him, two drinks in his hands. Rhett loved how Link swayed his small hips and he loved the way the blue t-shirt was hugging his body tightly, showing off his waist and shoulders. Rhett noticed his hair was more 'up' than it had been. His anxiety went away as soon as Link reached him. 

Link handed the other drink to Rhett and then sat next to him, leaning on him. He took a long sip from his glass and put it on the table in front of them. He put his hand on Rhett's belly and leaned in closer. ''Kiss me,'' he said.

Rhett looked into his eyes and leaned down to meet the pink, full lips. He felt his heart beating faster. They had never done this where everyone could see them. It was thrilling.

Link's hands were all over Rhett’s body and he deepened the kiss, biting Rhett's lower lip and making whimpering noises. Rhett happily allowed every sensation Link gave him. Link was good with his mouth, too good. He could recall all the extended make-out session they had when they were younger and it was still as good as it was back then. But the lips slipped away, suddenly gone. Rhett opened his eyes. He saw Link taking the drink from his hand and putting it on the table next to his. 

Link started to kiss and nibble his neck and then he sneakily got himself into Rhett's lap. Rhett's hands went to Link's waist; first, he was trying to pull him away but then Link squirmed in lap and moaned and kept licking and sucking his throat and collarbones Rhett wanted to pull him in. 

He couldn't think straight anymore. He had never seen Link like this, maybe the ''audience'' was turning him on more? Rhett saw a man walk past them and he gave Rhett and wink and thumbs up after checking out Link's ass.

Rhett felt proud, but at the same time protective. Link was his, only his. He put his hands on Link's ass cheeks, cupping them roughly. It encouraged Link to grind his hips.

During the heated make out session, they finished their drinks and a few times Link went to get more. They were both getting tipsy and nothing was holding them back. 

When Link reached his hand between them to rub Rhett's crotch, something in the back of Rhett's mind said they should slow down. They didn't want to give a full performance in front of everyone.

''Is there... Uhmm... A place we could... You know... Continue?''

Link leaned back, his eyelids heavy with lust. His lips were red and pouty, and he grinned. He slipped off from Rhett's lap and stood up, offering his hand to Rhett, who took it and allowed Link to pull him up from the couch. 

Rhett wasn't paying much attention to their surroundings anymore but he could hear some wolf whistles when Link lead them to the bathrooms.''You're so dirty,'' Rhett murmured as he was pushed into one of the stalls.

''Yeah, you don't seem to like this at all,'' Link laughed breathily. He sat on the toilet seat and went to open Rhett's jeans. 

Rhett supported himself on the each side of the stall. He felt little dizzy when Link's hot, wet mouth made contact with his aroused cock. He could hear people around them but all he cared about was sinking his cock fully into the greedy mouth of his boyfriend.

Link was sloppy and eager and nothing could have been better. Rhett was near the edge when the wetness left him. 

Link stood up, opening his own pants and pulling them down. ''Fuck me, right now,'' he said, his voice raw from the deep throating. Link turned around and put his hands on the back wall, offering his ass to Rhett. 

Rhett grabbed the tiny hips and slid his cock along the crack of Link's ass. He smiled when he saw the small, puckered hole twitching from anticipation. 

''Here.'' Rhett heard Link say and after a second he noticed the small tube of lube in his hand. Rhett took it and applied it generously on Link's hole and his cock. He couldn't believe this was happening, he’d had a whole different setting for getting laid tonight in his mind, but this was new and exciting. He could try everything once, maybe more than once.

He grunted loudly when he pushed the tip of his cock inside, feeling Link's legs trembling. Soothingly he rubbed Link's back. He knew it wouldn't take long for Link to adjust. Rhett loved how his big cock always made Link tremble and whimper at first before he opened up.

''Oh, daddy...'' Link moaned weakly, pushing himself against the thick cock to take it all in.

Rhett's nails dug into the smooth skin because of the word Link’s filthy mouth uttered out. He gritted his teeth not to come right then and there.

Link looked at Rhett over his shoulder, licking his lips. ''Give it to me, daddy. Nice and hard... Please. I need it.''

Rhett's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He grabbed Link by his waist hard and pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed back in, making a loud slapping noise.

''Yeah, baby, everything you need.'' This wasn't the place to hold back. He started fucking Link harder and harder with every thrust. He could see sweat soak through Link's shirt and he felt his own shirt gluing onto his own body as he gave his all.

There was nothing else than him and Link and their sweaty bodies joined in the world at the moment. Rhett was amazed that he could keep himself up as he fucked Link raw in this dirty bathroom. The noises Link made filled his head and he was close.

Link was a moaning and whimpering mess underneath him. Rhett reached his hand around Link and took his pre-come leaking cock in his hand. He pumped it with the rhythm of his thrusts. ‘’Come for me, baby,’’ he uttered.

Link’s nails scratched the wall, trying to hold himself up for dear life. It had been a while when Rhett had been this wild. he loved every second of it. His glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose, nearly falling off, but all he cared was getting off. He allowed himself to spill all over Rhett’s long, calloused fingers. He shuddered, his whole body trembling now. He moaned loudly with every thrust he received and vaguely he heard some people applauding them outside the stall. He felt embarrassed but same time hotter than ever. Everyone knew how good he got it and he wasn’t ashamed of that.

‘’Fill me…’’ he panted, encouraging Rhett to come.

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed into Link for the one last time, giving all he had. Link was warm and tight around him and that’s all that mattered. He groaned and let himself dwell on the post orgasm haze for a moment before pulling out of the smaller body of his lover.

Link let out a weak whimper when he felt Rhett’s come trickling out of his well-used hole. 

They were both trying to steady their breathing. The night had gone fast to its peak, but Rhett wasn't complaining. He learned new things about Link, and about himself too. never in a million years did he think that someday they would be in a gay bar's bathroom fucking like it was just a one night stand.

After a moment Rhett pulled Link up and turned him around in his arms. He kissed him softly and then whispered in his ear: ''So, what's downstairs?''

Link grinned widely. ''You'll see in time, lover boy.''

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos. I live for those!


End file.
